Fix a Heart
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: George has a post it with bad history to it, Mason finds out the truth. Will he be there for George. One-shot


I wanted to try this pairing for this fandom. I hope you guys like it!

Own Nothing

One-Shot.

* * *

She never lied about having sex, or getting laid, or having her first kiss. The rights a passage listed before, they were not rights that she walked through, or experienced. She was a late bloomer between her friends, they all moved around her quickly hitting puberty, finding boys and learning about kissing. She knew how, but she never had a boy kiss her like she meant something until after she died.

George sighed as Rube handed out post its, reading her's quickly, she stared down at the little yellow sticky paper, her breath caught in her throat. "Everything okay there Peanut?" She looked up at Rube, seeing everyone staring at her.

"Georgia, you look like you're about to cry. Do you know your post-it?" Daisy asked, her perfect eyebrows curved upward.

George shook her head. "I'm fine. Got to go. People to reap, work to do." She slid out of the booth, passing Mason as he walked into diner.

"Where's she going in such a hurry? Does she have an early one?" Mason asked as he ate her left over oatmeal.

"I don't know." Rube stated as he watched George get on her bike and rode off. "But something is certainly wrong."

* * *

It was later on in the day when George found herself swinging on the swings at the park. She was waiting for him, her appointment. She knew that he wold be there, it was destiny, but she also knew because she knew him, personally. She sat up straight, when she felt a body next to her, swinging on the sets with her. Glancing over it was Mason, staring back at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I got finished with my appointment early, just thought I'd come by and check how you're doing." He smirked. "So Georgie, how are you doing?"

"I'm busy." She muttered, her eyes searching for her reap. "He walks this path everyday exactly at 6 p.m.."

Mason raised an eyebrow. "Stalking much? So do you know your post-it? Daisy seems to think you know him."

"Milli doesn't know him. George did...or he knew George." She stated, her heart beating faster when she saw him, he had a younger girl with him, maybe twelve or thirteen, older than her sister Reggae. She stood up, watching him from afar from the swing sets as this young looking man, in his twenties now lured the girl to a secluded part of the park. "Mason call the cops." She took a step away.

Mason stood up, grabbing her arm. "Georgie what are you going to do?"

"Nothing worse than what he's going to the girl with him." She whispered, staring at the girl who was still following him. "She think he;s so cool, he probably told her that he was in college and he needed help finding his new dog." She felt tears built up in her eyes. "She has no idea that it's a trap, that he's done this before." She stepped away from Mason and walked to the are where the man was taking the girl.

"George wait." He spun her around. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I have a job to Mason, just call the cops." She pulled away and rushed after the man and the girl, leaving the English man staring in shock after her.

George hid behind a tree, listening as the guy pinned the girl done. They were in the old playground, it was closed off because it wasn't safe, it was hard to get into now, but all the kids tried, it was a good make out place. It was a good place to be alone. She waited for the perfect time, but she the graveling bounce around the equipment as the man pulled the girl towards the jungle gym. George gasped when she heard him slap the girl and she couldn't take it anymore. She stepped out behind the tree and closer to them. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone you're own size yea perv!"

He turned around annoyed to be interrupted. "This doesn't concern you." He growled.

"When I was her age it did, brought me to this same place. No points for originality then." She gathered up her courage, she has faced worse things than him.

"Well I obviously did a good job if you came back for seconds!" He laughed, not noticing the other girl scooting quietly away or that the jungle gym was shaking around him lightly.

"George!" She heard Mason, but didn't look as he ran to her. "The police are on their way."

"The police?" The man growled, turning to look at the girl he brought. "Looks like they're trying to save you." He smirked, catching her before she could run for it. "But they're too late." He pulled out a knife and held it to her throat.

"Let her go, you have no chance." Mason ordered, he could see the graveling run around the jungle gym, it was ready to fall any second now.

George looked at her watch, one minute until his death. "You have one minute to let her go, or you will die."

He laughed, and pointed the knife at George,"I should've killed you when I had the chance. If I had found you a second time, I would've done it. The one who fought to get away."

"Yea well I'm back and I'm sending you to hell." George whispered as the Jungle gym fell on him, the girl pushed away just in time not to be killed as the rusty metal bars fell on him, one going straight through his heart. George sighed and walked up to him, and pulled his soul out of her body. "I hope you burn in hell." She glared at him when he turned around, the lights he saw scared him and he left screaming.

She turned around, tears falling down her face as the girl rushed to give her a hug. "Thank you, thank you." She cried into George's shirt. George sighed, holding her as she looked at Mason, the cops soon arriving, Roxy was one of them, she walked into the clearing to see Mason, George and the girl there all staring back at her.

"What the hell did you two do now?" She asked in annoyance.

"I think you should question this young girl and then get her home to her mum and dad." Mason pulled the girl from George's hold and to Roxy. "This lady is going to take care of you and get you home okay?" He gave the girl a sweet smile before stepping back. "I'll take George home." He pulled George's hand and they walked away from the crime scene.

He walked her home in silence as she pushed her bike along with them. "You don't have to walk me home Mason."

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked suddenly, stopping to look at her. "We're your family, a really really messed up family, but we're yours' and you never said anything about being..."

"Raped?" She rolled her eyes. "I've never had sex, never been laid, never had my first kiss because I refuse to count what he did to me as anything. Yea so, I never told anyone about it I never told anyone what happened to make me so distant and pull away from people."

"Why didn't you?" He looked hurt. "You could've had your vengeance, could've save a lot of other girls from the same fate."

"Because I was Reggae's age, I was scared. He was in high school and I was so stupid but I just wanted some guy to like me. I know it's retarded now, but then it wasn't. If you haven't noticed Mason, guys don't really go for what I have. I'm not Betty, I'm not Daisy. I'm just George."

"Not everyone in the world is a Betty and not every guy wants a Daisy."

"You want Daisy." George rolled her eyes. "Don't lie Mason, you love Daisy."

"I do not love Daisy. She is a lay, she is a shag, a conquest that you go home to your mates house and brag about. But really have you heard how many people she had sex with? That she blew?" He made a face, his nose scrunched up to show his discomfort. "No, I do not love Daisy."

"You'd be the first male to ever." George snorted.

"Georgie, I don't think you give yourself enough credit. Now Betty was a fantastic person and I cared deeply about her, she was a role model. Daisy may be just the shag of a life time. You, you George are the one blokes will bring home to their mum's."

"What does that mean?" She looked up at him, eyebrow raised, confused.

He leaned down. "You are the one blokes want to spend the rest of their life with. My only regret in life is that we did not know each other, because I would've e swept you off your feet so fast."

She took a step back, a little freaked out. "Not that I don't appreciate your confession Mason, but I just sent the soul of my old rapist to the after life I don't think I can handle your love confession."

"Than don't." He stopped her, looking down at her. "Just know, that I will always be here for you, we have forever." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly. He pulled back slowly, smiling. "Now let's get you home so i can go yell at Rube for giving you that Post it."

She grabbed his hand. "You can tomorrow. Daisy will be out tonight, wanna come over and watch tv?"

He gave her a big smile. "Love to."


End file.
